


Day 14: Three Wise Men

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen





	Day 14: Three Wise Men

“DiNozzo, as soon as this is done, you’re dead.”

 

“It was McNativety’s fault, boss!”

 

“It was  _ not!  _ You’re the one who suggested it!”

 

“No I didn’t McPinocchio!”

 

“You did too!”

 

“Did not!”

 

“I don’t care who suggested it, if you both don’t shut up, Abby’s nun’s are gonna have two less wise men, ya’ got me?”

 

“Shutting up Boss.”

 

“Yes Gibbs.”

 

“Good. Now hand the damn doll the gift.” 


End file.
